


Alice and Frank

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Alice shares a special present with Frank.





	Alice and Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NaNo's Misfits's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge  
> day 31 prompt: gift fic
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/LvtAqLj.jpg)

Alice grabbed the little red box she'd set aside on her vanity table and brought it back to the bed. She kissed Frank on the lips lightly, letting him wake up. He blinked up at her with a slow, sleepy smile. "Happy Christmas," he murmured to her.

"Happy Christmas."

He reached up and tangled his fingers in her short-cropped hair to bring her closer to kiss him more thoroughly. She had no objections, letting him sweep her away in a very good morning. When they were sated, she lay with her head on his shoulder.

"How are you, my love?" he asked her, grinning. "We should probably get up. Mother will have a fit if we're not down for breakfast and presents soon."

"I have a present for you, first," Alice said, pulling from his arms to get the little red box.

"Normally we share presents downstairs with Mother. What's different this time?" he asked, sitting up to look at her.

"It's more personal. Here," she said, setting the little red box on the duvet over his lap.

He narrowed his eyes, confused, and picked up the small gift. He slipped the ribbon off the top, holding the lid closed, and opened it. Inside was a pair of white knitted booties, tiny in his hands, and underneath that nestled in the tissue paper was a card that read,  _You're going to be a daddy!_

He inhaled sharply and looked at the booties in his hand, blinking away the sudden emotional tears. "Really?" he asked, looking up at her, a smile on his lips.

Alice smiled, feeling her own eyes tear up as she nodded. She was so very excited to share this with him. She knew this might interfere with her career as an Auror and that they were in the middle of a war, but she couldn't help it. She was so in love with him that she couldn't even express how happy having his child was making her. "I love you, Frank."

He put the booties gently back in the box and set the box on the bedside table. He turned to her again, kissing her more urgently. His touches were even more gentle and loving as he caressed her body, reawaking her desire.

"We can't; your Mother—"

"Don't care," he whispered against her skin, "We're celebrating. She can wait."

Alice laughed.


End file.
